petrafandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out
Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out is the eleventh studio album from Christian rock band Petra. It was released in October 3, 1989 by DaySpring Records. It is their first album under that label, and overall their first praise album. Album history The album was recorded at various studios: *The Pond in Franklin, Tennessee (by Howard Levy and Gary Heddon) *Recording Arts in Nashville, Tennessee (by Dino Elefante and Carl Tatz) *Pakaderm Studio in Los Alamitos, California (by Mike Mireau, Dino and John Elefante) Mixing was also done at Pakaderm Studio, except for the songs "Take Me In" and "Hallowed Be Thy Name" which were mixed by Bret Teegarden and Tommy Greer at Duckworth Studio in Nashville, Tennessee. Live songs were recorded at Trunks Arena. Like most of Petra's previous albums, Petra Praise was mastered at Future Disc in Los Angeles. Reception Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out won a Dove Award in the category of Best Recorded Music Packaging in 1990. Track listing # "I Love the Lord" (Words by Bob Hartman) – 3:35 # "King of Kings" (Words & Music by Saphie Conty and Naomi Batya) – 1:47 # "Jesus, Jesus, Glorious One" (Words & Music by Curtis Peifer) – 2:18 # "The Battle Belongs to the Lord" (Words & Music by Jamie Owens-Collins) – 3:04 # "Take Me In" (Words & Music by Dave Browning) – 4:11 # "Salvation Belongs to Our God" (Words & Music by Adrian Turner and Pat Howard) – 2:56 # "The King of Glory Shall Come In" (Words & Music by Hartman) – 3:10 # "No Weapon Formed Against Us" (Unknown Author) – 1:44 # "I Will Celebrate/When the Spirit of the Lord" (Words & Music by Linda Duvall) – 4:15 # "I Will Sing Praise" (Words & Music by Jacque DeShetler) – 2:45 # "Hallowed Be Thy Name" (Words & Music by Bill Ancira) – 4:12 # "Friends (All in the Family of God)" (Words & Music by John Wierick) – 4:20 # "I Will Call Upon the Lord" (Words & Music by Michael O'Shields) – 3:48 # "We Exalt Thee" (Words & Music by Pete Sanchez) – 3:46 Personnel Petra *Bob Hartman – Lead guitar *John Lawry – Keyboards *Ronny Cates – Bass guitar *Louie Weaver – Drums *John Schlitt – Lead vocals Background vocals *Walt Harrah *Rick Riso *Kathy Riso *Charlie Hoage *Sara Tennison *John Elefante *John Lawry Additional musicians *Walt Harrah – Vocal arrangement *Greg Vail – Sax solo on "Friends (All in the Family of God)" Recording and production *Bob Hartman – Producer, arrangements *John Lawry – Producer, arrangements *John Elefante – Recording engineer, production assistance on guitars and vocals *Dino Elefante – Recording engineer, production assistance on guitars and vocals *Howard Levy – Recording engineer (at The Pond) *Gary Heddon – Recording engineer (at The Pond) *Carl Tatz – Recording engineer (at Recording Arts) *Mike Mireau – Recording engineer (at Pakaderm Studio) *Jeff Simmons – Assistant engineer (at Pakaderm Studio) *Bret Teegarden – Mixer *Tommy Greer – Mixer Art design *Loren Balman – Cover concept *Jackson Design – Cover design *Mark Tucker – Photography *Tom Edison (New Air Helicopters) – Helicopter transportation *Wil Sergent (New Air Helicopters) – Helicopter transportation *Terri Short – Cover coordinator External links *Petra Praise: The Rock Cries Out on Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:Praise albums